


All That Matters (is You)

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine can't help but love Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters (is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



> Smut for the author of the original story. 8D

It was a rare day when they were not on set for a scene or both at the flat together.

At least, not lately. Normally when they both were not on set they had errands or other things to do and by the time they got home, one or both of them were completely exhausted.

But today they had time. It was actually a little strange at first, being in the flat and not wanting to collapse and sleep into next eternity.

Maine was on the one couch in the flat, eyes closed and head tilted back. He looked almost relaxed. The ever present fedora was skewed, nearly off his head but held in place between the head of the couch and the back of his head.

Wolf was in the dining room finishing up his lunch. It was relaxed, lovely. He closed his eyes for a moment as well, sighing in content. He loved acting, and being on set, but he always glad for breaks. Who wasn't.

He finished up his lunch and put away the dishes he had, humming softly as he did. There was a bright smile on his face and he was just content. Once the dishes were finished, he dried his hands on a towel and moved into the den of the flat.

Shyly, he slid into Maine's lap, straddling him around the waist and looking down at him. Maine cracked his eyes, watching Wolf for a moment. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?" Wolf inquired, playing a with the end of his shirt.

Maine gave a grin, lifting his head and ignoring the fedora as it fell behind the couch. He settled his hands on Wolf's his, anchoring him as he ground his hips up. He gave a small chuckle as Wolf gave a gasp.

Wolf leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Maine's shoulder. He rocked his own hips forward a bit, shivering at contact.  
Maine gave a nip along Wolf’s exposed shoulder, careful not to leave any marks. He didn’t know if Wolf needed to film any parts that exposed his skin, and the director could change it at any moment if he didn’t. So he was careful not to bruise the delicate skin below his teeth, whether he wanted to mark Wolf or not.

He could mark him in different ways anyhow.

Maine placed a soft kiss just over the place he bit, soothing away any of the sting that remained, taking delight in the shivers he felt wrack the young body below him. He wasn’t that much older than Wolf, but sometimes he felt he had more control.

He bucked his hips again, rolling them almost lazily up into Wolf, friction from the cloth between them bringing along the arousal. Wolf had wrapped his arms around Maine at some point, rocking against Maine’s gently bucking hips, giving a whimper at a particularly pleasant thrust.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Maine murmured into Wolf’s ear, giving a small grin with the nod. With very little effort did he pull himself from the couch, sliding his hands under Wolf’s ass, picking him up. Surprised by the sudden movement, Wolf gripped the older male tightly.

He gave a small nip to Maine’s shoulder as they crossed the threshold into their room. 

Maine settled Wolf onto the bed, letting Wolf slide from his grip. He pulled back, placing a gentle kiss to Wolf’s lips. Once broken, Wolf gave a shy Eskimo kiss in return, pulling a smile from Maine.

Wolf fiddled with the bottom of his shirt for a moment, beginning to unbutton from the bottom. Sometimes, he could be shy about his body. Not usually - he did want to act after all, but being watched so intently by someone could be frightening even to the most experienced actor.

But Maine just knelt in front of him, aiding him with the buttons and pressing his lips just over his belly button. He smiled as he allowed Maine to finish undressing him, allowing Maine to take care of him.

His trousers were pulled gently from his hips, and he barely noticed when he was pressed into the bed, shirtless, with his pants being pulled from his body. He could only focus on what Maine was doing with his mouth. His stunt man pressed kisses to his thighs, pressing a trail from his hips to his knees and back.

Shivers raced down his spine as he watched Maine, having to look down to see what he was doing.

He watched as Maine shrugged off his shirt, as he rocked forward to stand nimbly to jimmy off his trousers and pants.

Wolf couldn’t help but pull himself back up to get closer to Maine, who simply pressed another kiss to his lover’s lips and jaw, dotting the skin with whispers of his adoration for the other. 

He pressed his lips to Wolf's shoulder, tracing a hand down his spine and lowering him back into the bed. He ran his hands across Wolf’s body, worshipping the flesh beneath his fingers as if this was the last time he’d ever be able to touch the younger man again. 

And it could be - he didn’t know with his job, and he was at higher risk of actually coming in contact with something that could kill one or both of them. And he wouldn’t admit it, but that frightened him. Every moment between them was to be cherished. 

He refused to rush through this, being the first time for him, and the first time for his lover. He wanted Wolf to crave his touch, to want for more. And he was willing to give more, as much of him as he could. He wanted to languish Wolf with all his attentions, Wolf who was being so responsive to his touches by arching slightly with he nips and licks down to his stomach. 

He gave a long swipe of his tongue across Wolf's navel, pressing a kiss just above it, and stroking soothing touches into his hips. He huffed a breathy laugh with Wolf's small whimper as he moved lower, puffing a breath across his arousal. 

He took Wolf into his mouth, rolling his tongue across the tip to taste it. It was strange, but it was Wolf, and everything about Wolf would be worshipped, especially tonight. He licked and sucked around the based to the tip, feeling ever shutter and arch. He pulled off to press kisses along Wolf's thighs, pulling out whimpers and they were delightful.

Wolf was sensitive to touch, feeling every press of Maine's tongue or fingers. He shivered at every thought-out caress and it was damn near overwhelming. He gasped and writhed with every motion, and he didn't know how much he could handle. 

They were young. He had expected some wild, fast with too many limbs and teeth and tongue. But this was far from what he expected, especially for his first time. He could have told Maine to stop, but he craved this. He trusted Maine, and no one else, to be the one to pull these wanton sounds from his throat. He trusted him to be able to make his body crave more, and to undo him. 

He trusted Maine not to hurt him, or do this for some stupid reason like "You were a warm body and I wanted a fuck." 

Maine was different, not some horn dog teen with hormones racing through their system and looking for a cheap fuck. He didn't know what he would do if Maine would be that way. He refused to let this be something he regretted. 

But the way that Maine took time to take care of his body meant something. He was careful, sure, and probably hadn't done this either. And that was okay, because apparently Maine knew Wolf's body better than he did, and he didn't use it to tease Wolf. 

He used every point to make sure Wolf felt safe and loved and worshipped and he didn't know how to handle all the emotions running through his body. So he just shivered at the touched, moaning in an attempt to let the energy escape so he wouldn't burst. 

But Maine continued, hesitating and he went further, brushing his fingers along the cleft of Wolf's ass. He looked up at his partner in askance, only to receive a small nod in response. "Just say, and I'll stop," he murmured softly, wetting his fingers with a slick, oily substance. 

Gun Oil. 

He massaged Wolf's hole, kissing along his thighs in an attempt to relax him as he slid a finger in, caressing the inner walls. He was afraid of hurting him, honestly. He was hesistant to add the second, but Wolf bucked forward, crying for more.

He slowly pressed in the second, dripping more oil onto his fingers to make them slide easier when Wolf whimpered at the stretch. He pressed and moves his fingers about, trying to get the muscles to loosen enough for another. 

Three fingers was a stretch, pressing his fingers tightly together in the space. Wolf what arching his back and gripping the blankets beneath him in efforts to ground himself. "Shh, shh. Just relax," Maine murmured, pulling his fingers out. 

"Are you ready?" he continued to stroke a finger over the stretched hole, waiting for Wolf's consent. Another nod was his response, and Maine pulled back. The smell of gun oil became thicker in the air, but Wolf paid no mind to it when something thicker than the fingers pressed against his hole. 

And it'd be going in all at once. 

Maine soothed him with words of encouragement, and words telling him how lovely he was. Had Maine's voice not been utterly sincere he would not have believed the stunt man. He'd repeated the same praises often enough when he wasn't burying himself into Wolf's ass. 

Wolf wiggled a bit when Maine pause, trying to get a feeling for the large cock he was currently stretched over. He felt like he was being split in two, and obviously Maine knew that, as he simply waited, stroking Wolf's sides and arousal to relax him. 

It didn't take long for him to relax, embracing the sensation. He felt so full and whole. He shifted, pulling Maine down into a passionate kiss, moaning into it softly. "Move," he gasped out once Maine broke away, and the delightful, shallow thrusts began. 

The movements quickened, becoming deeper and rougher upon Wolf's command, until Wolf had to grip around Maine's shoulders so he would not keep sliding away, even with Maine holding him in place. "Please, please," Wolf begged into Maine's shoulder, unsure of what he was even asking for, but his abdomen was pooling with a deep seated need, an urge. 

"It's okay," Maine reassured, giving a sharp thrust, forcing Wolf's vision white and making him toss his head back. He was gasping, a moan dying in his throat, as he came. His bone's became weak, and he was shaking violently, but Maine kept his thrusts at pace, pressing into Wolf's clenching body. 

It didn't take much longer for him to come undone. Maine's body wrecked with effort to remain standing with Wolf clinging to him, over sensitive and shaking, as his vision faded and his own bones felt as if they disappeared. 

Maine lowered them both to the bed, pressing soft kisses to Wolf's forehead, nose, and cheeks as if thanking him. But there was nothing to say that to, so the words remained unsaid. Maine smiled as Wolf practically glowed with content, snuggling into the pillows. 

The stunt double nearly moved to get out of bed, wanting to make Wolf more comfortable by cleaning him, but the whine that emitted from the blissed out actor made him stop in his tracks and forcing him to turn. 

In the end, he wound up climbing back into bed, pulling Wolf against his body and murmuring a one-sided conversation into Wolf's auburn hair, until the actor slipped into slumber. The slightly smaller body pressed against him, tangling his limbs so he couldn't even think about moving away. 

If Wolf wanted him there, he was going to stay.


End file.
